


Unraveled

by Purifiedgrievances



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purifiedgrievances/pseuds/Purifiedgrievances
Summary: You're not used to going to parties like these. 'These' parties were too formal...too elegant, but those eyes of his, kept you there all night.
Relationships: England (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Unraveled

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time period story, so I hope you guys enjoy!   
> The dance that is portrayed is the russian waltz, for an example of the dance it's perfectly showed in Anna Karenina. You can search waltz scene Anna Karenina and it should appear on Youtu

**1874 Kent, England**

You never felt.... not necessarily welcomed…. but not needed for events like so, but your dear friend wanted you - begged you to come to this ball with her and you couldn't back down. 

Immense, here you were. You followed close behind your friend trying not to make eye contact with anyone in particular and wanted to get in and get out. You both promised to keep it quick and simple, no longer than an hour. If you were to be someone else at the ball and had just managed to look your way, they would've guessed that you were a child clinging to her mother for dear life. Which in your case, you were. 

Your friend turned to you and said that she was going to go dance with a boy she's had eyes on since the trip there and you gave her your 'seriously' look, but let her go. You watched in disappointment as your friend strode out on the dance floor and started the waltz with the boy of her dreams. 

You on the other hand, stood alone leaning against a pillar, watching in awe as each dancer moved elegantly with each low and rise of a tune. Ten minutes passed, then twenty, then thirty and you edged away closer to the door that brought you inside the big ballroom and waited for your friend to finish, but to your surprise she was still going strong, but she had long surpassed her twenty minute crush and moved on to a gentleman in white, then in blue, then in red, but those were the rules. Move one partner to the next, so everybody had a sense of a small meet and greet through a difficult dance. 

You sighed and looked at the door's glass, looking at yourself seeing if you were as attractive as you thought you were when you left. You still seemed to be, but the longer you stared the illusion started to fade away and instead you caught someone staring back at you on the side of the window. You stared back through the window, then turned to see your opponent. There he was. He wore a military like uniform and stood broadly, chest up, hat underneath his armpit, but still holding it with his hand, and his eyes glued to you. He seemed to be talking to another gentleman, but you could tell from his gaze and unintentional mouth movements that he wasn't paying attention to a single word the man was saying. 

You softly laughed at him and bowed down for him as a 'hello' and rose back up. Slightly embarrassed, he bowed his head down as a 'hello' to you and smiled. Out of nowhere you got the strange feeling believing that maybe he wasn't staring at you, but another. You looked away in a mixture of shame and embarrassment as you looked around the people standing beside and behind you. You sought out to find the woman that attracted his eye and nearly sulked when you caught the woman staring right at him, smiling seductively wanting his attention with all her might. You quickly strode away embarrassed and insulted, how could he find you attractive when he has that beautiful piece of art standing right behind you. It's no wonder men looked your way, it wasn't you! It was her! 

Flustered with anger, you desperately searched for your friend to get the hell out of there, but it was like the world was suddenly in a mad rush. Everywhere you turned someone was there, people wrestling to find someone else to dance with and others grasping for friends to gossip. You hated it, you wanted to leave- for the love of god please!

With all the commotion you hadn't noticed your loss in breath and how light your head felt. Everything was going too fast, it almost felt as if people wanted to purposely run you over. You backed away and ran into someone behind you, you turned, and the person caught hold of your hand and managed to wrap their arm around your waist. 

"Oh, ma'am please forgive me." You looked up for the face that connected with the voice and saw nothing but emeralds staring down at you. Flustered once again you looked away from his eyes and noticed your hands laying calmly on his broaden chest. 

"Oh-" You both let go of one another and stood still for a bit, letting the people in front of you dance. 

"I was looking at you." He confessed. 

You looked up in surprise and flushed from the memory.

"Oh, I thought you had eyes on-"

"No, dear. God no." He corrected you. 

You felt relieved and finally had a sense of relaxation from the forty minutes being there. 

"So, I see you're in the military?" You gently pointed out, "How's that for you?" 

"Oh, you know here and there. Stressful though."

"I see." You smiled. 

He caught your eyes and smiled back at you. 

"I hope you don't mind me saying, you have a beautiful smile." He said.

You blushed and pushed a hair away from your face, "Oh please, I'd say you have beautiful eyes. I've never seen eyes so green before." 

He chuckled at the compliment and placed his hand out for you to dance. 

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

You smiled up at him and placed your hand in the middle of his palm, "if you tell me your name." 

He smirked down at you and replied, "Arthur, I know yours already. Your little friend talked to me and my friend about you, and from the comments you seem lovely." He raised your hand against his soft pink lips and laid a small kiss on your fingers. You blushed and allowed him to take you out onto the dance floor. 

At first it was fun and unique, but things started to change between you and him. You moved swiftly around the ballroom floor and kept your hands on his arms and body, and he returned the favor. After an hour officially passing, you decided you wanted- needed to stay longer. Much longer. You swayed and jumped in his arms plenty of times to feel the muscles in his body tense with each gentle touch you laid on him. His touches becoming more needing and grasps never wanting to lose your touch with someone else's. A few minutes ago, it was time to change partners, but you were too glued to each other’s grasps. The air between the two of you started to thin quickly as the dance fell faster, your air becoming his and his air becoming yours, there was no time to stop. How could you? You didn't think the waltz could ever be this intense, but as each touch he gave you the longer you needed to stay with him. It started to become a drug for you as you wanted his hands to go elsewhere and both of you knew you had to stop soon, but it was becoming harder and harder to let go. The short gasps turned into growls as you laid each touch slowly down, down, down, wanting to reach for his groin and him, his fingers started lingering towards your neck down to your chest and slowly caressing your exposed cleavage until finally. You tripped on your own foot and crashed into him, gasping for air. He quickly grabbed onto you and held you for a while, trying to get a hold of his breath as well. 

He led you outside for some air and you couldn't help but hold onto him, you couldn't hold back anymore and you couldn't tell if it was the big dress or how hot he made you. 

"I can't-" You whined. 

Arthur looked concerned as he followed you down the garden, "What's wrong?" 

"I can't-" You fanned your hand down your chest and motioned at the dress. 

"It's so hot-" You tried catching your breath, but it was useless. Arthur rushed to your aid and laid his palm on your bare chest.

You looked up at him flushed and motioned his hand lower. His gaze turned dark with the lust he held in the ball and pushed you away from anyone to see. 

"I want you-" You whimpered tracing your palm down his chest to his groin. 

Arthur groaned in frustration and tripped on a piece of wood, falling on top of you. 

You groaned from the sudden heavy weight but stopped Arthur from getting up. You pulled him down for a kiss and tugged at the fancy strap across his uniform. You wanted everything off, you wanted him exposed and you wanted to be exposed with him. 

"Fuck-" He cursed against your lips.

He reached down your dress, which wasn't far since he pushed it up from the fall and caressed your soft, shaven legs and stroked against your inner thigh. He looked up at you for approval and you whispered a faint ‘yes,’ as you felt his fingers rub against your clit, making you wetter than you already were. You moaned from his pace and gasped as he removed his hand and started grinding down on you. You sighed when you felt how hard he was through his trousers and palmed him, "please-" you begged. 

He moaned from the pleasure you were giving him and sucked your exposed neck, leaving a dangerous bruised mark for everyone to see. You moaned once more and tugged at the zipper of his pants, wanting them to be off already. 

"I want you- I want you so bad." You gasped. 

"Please-" You begged. He looked at you through his soft blonde hair and loved the sight underneath him. You were going crazy with lust for him and damn did that make him feel good. He laid soft kisses on your chest and neck and rushed to unbuckle his pants, pulling them down to his knees. He nearly crumbled your dress to the side with all the puffiness and rubbed your hot clit with his cock, thrusting back and forth on you. 

You nearly lost it just by the touch and grasped for his lips on yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck and moaned against his now plumped lips. 

"Please- Arthur." You gasped in between kisses. 

Arthur groaned in frustration trying to wait a little longer, but the sight of you hot and heavy underneath him made him lose control. He finally obliged with your demands and slipped inside your wet cunt.

You gasped, scratching and grabbing at Arthur. 

"Yes-" You whined. 

Arthur placed a wet kiss on your lips, while slowly thrusting in and out of you. You moaned, throwing your head back and repeating his name nonstop grabbing onto whatever body part you could to stay attached to him. 

"Yes- more- Arthur." With that he sped up his pace and started slamming into you, grabbing your legs and laying them on top of his shoulders, pulling your hips closer to his. 

He moaned your name repeatedly like a chant and reached down to your untouched covered breasts. He pulled your dress down and exposed your lovely soft breasts and grabbed them both with his rough but gentle hands. You moaned from his touch and felt your breath start to thin once more; you're getting close. If he kept the pace, you knew you wouldn’t last long. Your gaze stayed up at him and you loved the way how he looked. His thick eyebrows furrowed in concentration, his eyes glossed over with desire and his lips wet and plumped from the sloppy kisses. He looked perfect. You being the little slut that you were for him, pulled one of his hands off your breasts and sucked his fingers, telling him that you still wanted more. His gaze fell into a deathly glare as he stopped and pulled his hand away from your lips, replacing his fingers with his mouth. You moaned into his mouth as you felt him turn you to the side and lift your leg up bending your knee over his shoulder and reentering. You moaned against his lips as you felt a hot sensation take over your body. His grip tightening your breast and the other gripping at your thigh. 

'Arthur-" You moaned, quickly going into your climax. 

"Fuck-" You grabbed the flowers around you and ripped them out of the floor struggling to grab onto Arthur.

Arthur came to his climax and quickly pulled out, cumming on top of your dress and exposed skin. 

"Fuck." Arthur said, looking down at the hot mess you were. 

You smiled and grabbed his hand again and sucked on his index finger. 

He smirked down at you, "Let's go somewhere else for more, huh?" 

You smiled up at him and recovered, putting your dress back on correctly and Arthur putting himself back in his trousers and extending a hand for you to grab. You did and pushed your dress back down making sure there was no evidence that you were laid on the ground and grabbed a hold of Arthur's hand again, following him to his carriage. On the way toward the front of the building, you caught sight of your friend and motioned toward Arthur. She gleamed at you and left you with an air kiss. 

You laughed at that and waited for Arthur to get in the carriage with you, leaving for more rounds of desire.


End file.
